Through The Darkness
by Emmett.Edward.Love.Life
Summary: When Bella, 24, runs from abusive James, her husband, she ends up in Forks with her 2 best friends. When the 3 are strapped for cash Bella teaches at the run down high school and meets bad boy,player Edward,17. Better summary inside. Good story,please rea


Since this is my first story please, please, review and leave criticism but no flames thank you. Anyway the promised summary.

**Summary**

**Bella Swan has just escaped from an abusive marriage with James. Her two best friends Emmett and Jasper are now all on the run with her, knowing what James is capable of. They land accidentally in Forks and decide to stay while Bella recovers from her last brutal attack thats she is hospitalized for. Two months later their running out of money and Bella puts her skills to use as a teacher in the poorly run Forks High School. When she meets player, bad boy Edward Cullen with the deviously good lucks she suddenly feels safe again and falls dangerously in love. Even though she is four years his senior. When James finally gets her whereabouts he comes and the only one who can protect her is the bad boy teenager who seems dead set on protecting her. Did I mention she's pregnant with James baby? **

**I O W N N O T H I N G**

**

* * *

  
**

**PROLOGUE **

**.

* * *

**

BPOV  


It was another cold, wet night as we entered a new town called Forks. We seemed to have passed through the weirdest places but oddly enough never a cooking instrument. Jasper was driving Emmett's Wrangler and I was in the back, with Emmett's muscled arm around me, looking up blankly at the sky, the stars shun brightly and the moon gave off a dim light giving me the outline of my best friends faces. So horrified and angered. And I knew that if I could see their faces they could see mine. All bloodied and bruised, my lip busted and my cheeks covered in a dried blood that still gave off the salty smell but with the throbbing behind my eyes I was still conscious.

"Bella?" Jasper called out in his thick Texan accent but I could only hear it as a distant, faint voice as my heartbeat still rang deafeningly in my ears. I said nothing, picturing his face the last time I had seen him so contorted with rage and anger.

"She's fine," Emmett said humorless in his Tennessee accent so smooth and soft just like Jasper. I let out a sigh, wriggling my toes, wondering vaguely why I hadn't thrown on my shoes instead of bringing my coat.

My clothes were torn, my face bashed in. Shoeless. Husbandless. Homeless. And on the run, literally, with my two best friends who gave up their lives to protect me from my husband. My head drooped onto Emmett's shoulder, shivers of terror creeping over me as I cradled my stomach. I was doing this for him. I was doing this for my unborn son, shielding him in advance of his monstrous father. And all I could think about was going back to my home, apologizing after all I still loved him with all of my being but their now was something I cared for more. Our son.

Emmett wiped my forehead, collecting beads of sweat mixing in with my crusted blood, covering my slash in my forehead. I let out a small cry at the increase of pain and flinched away from his hand. I had seen what this hand had done to protect me but I still couldn't help the sheer terror of it touching me. A look of pain crossed his face and he sighed.

"I won't hurt you Belly," He whispered and I let out a sob. I blinked away the tears, my eyelashes carrying moisture. My heart gave an uncomfortable squeeze as I realized I had hurt him. Someone who had risked everything for me and my little nudger. Him and Jasper were the most important people to me at least that now walked the earth.

"I know," I stuttered out, my voice hoarse, broken and battered. I heard Jasper sigh and Emmett smiled sadly at me, brushing a bang of hair behind my ear, showing another undiscovered wound.

"Shit," he snapped, pressing his hand against it and I sighed, the smell so strong now. Jasper whipped it head around and cussed. I coughed, covering my mouth with my small hand, my fingers sticking out in disturbing angles but they no longer pained me. They had insisted on bringing me to a hospital but he was clever. He would find me. He always did.

I brought my hand from my mouth and with the help of the dim light of the sun and stars saw the glistening crimson moisture stew in my palm and then I felt my stomach give a sharp kick and I gasped. Emmett watched as my back arched my breathing became ragged. My eyes fluttered and he shouted hoarsely at Jasper.

I was flickering into darkness and into light for awhile, and then the engine stopped. Emmett gathered my broken form in his sturdy arms and got out from the car, he started running with such haste and Jasper's voice soothed me as he whispered in my ear, coaxing me to stay awake. For him. For Emmett. For me. For baby.

The strong light burned my eyes and the lovely heat wrapped around me like a blanket and I hadn't realized I was so cold. There was motion all around me. the smell of blood tickled my nose, arousing me to less than half consciousness.

There was white coats everywhere. White walls. White dress' and I made a terrified noise at the back of my throat. Hospital. How could they? I had told them he would find me and now surely he would and he would kill my baby and then I broke into seer anxiety. More so than when I had ran from him or he had slowly grabbed my hand and broke my fingers. Was he okay? Had I done all this for nothing had I personally killed my baby.

With all of my strength I grabbed onto Emmett's shirt as Jasper screamed helplessly at an approaching doctor.

"Baby...Help..Help..baby," I panted out in utter panic. He swallowed and nodded. I smiled sadly because I knew that if I died Emmett would look after him if he died than God would finally look upon me and kill me also.

My eyes fell closed and the pain around me succumbed and the last thing I felt was a gentle kick and I fell into an uncomfortable, pain filled darkness.


End file.
